


Undercover

by VanillaChip101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF CT-7567 | Rex, F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChip101/pseuds/VanillaChip101
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and Fives are summoned to go undercover at an academy for a month. They have to find a student, who's parent is working with the Separatists.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Start of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> When the four of them go to the academy, Ahsoka, Rex, and Fives are posing as 17-year olds and Anakin as an 18-year old. They are different ages but for the sake of the mission, they changed it. At the academy, they also have "dorms" that fit four people in each. The only people that know their real identities is the headmaster/principal (or whatever you want to call it lol).

“Ahsoka, come in.”

That was the first thing Ahsoka woke up to. She checked her chronometer and it showed 0307 in the morning.

_Who would be calling me this early?_

“Snips, are you there?”

_Of course it would be Anakin. He probably got stuck under his fighter again. He must’ve snuck out at night like he does every day._

She picked up her comlink. “Yes I’m here, it’s kriffing early. What’s in force's name do you need?”

“There’s a council meeting in five minutes. You better get ready.”

“You could’ve woken me up five minutes earlier!” Ahsoka shouted.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Anakin snickered.

Ahsoka jumped off the bed and changed into her clothes. As she was walking towards the sink, she was wondering what could the council possibly want her for. She also wondered how her master woke up earlier than her. Usually, it was her waking him up.

_Probably visiting Padmé, again. I wonder what excuse he has this time._

She snickered and almost choked on her toothpaste. When she was finished, she ran towards the council chambers. No one was in the hallways blocking her path. 

_If he's is pranking me again I’m gonna strangle him._

She arrived in the waiting room and saw Anakin, Rex, and Fives.

“Mornin’ Commander.” Fives yawned. He was still in his blacks with bed hair.

“Commander.” Rex saluted. Rex was also in his blacks, looking a bit better than Fives.

“Hey, Snips.” Anakin looked normal, like he isn’t here at about 0300 in the morning waiting outside the council room for an assignment no one knows about.

“Hi. Do you guys know why we’re here so early?” Ahsoka questioned, stretching her arms. As if on cue, the council door opened, and the four of them stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing, so sorry if it’s bad lol. I might not update that much unless people want to read more. Constructive criticism/other comments are appreciated! If you don’t like it, sorry :/  
> (This is the grammar you get from a student lol.)


	2. The Council Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the shirts the 501st have; I'll make a story for that. It'll probably be in my series (The Clones & Their Vod'ika)

“Morning masters. What are we here for?” Anakin asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Obi-Wan and some other council members chuckled. They all looked tired, but like Ahsoka, they seemed alert.

“We have an assignment for you,” Mace stated. He didn’t look tired at all with the stern expression he reserved for Anakin.

“Go to an academy you will. In league with Count Dooku, rumors say a student is. Probably a senator working with the separatists, their parent is," Yoda finished.

“Wait, so you’re saying a kid’s parent is working with Dooku?” Ahsoka asked.

“Not working but being used by the count. I assume they think something good will come out of it," Shaak Ti explained.

“You just need to find the student. We will take care of the rest,” Obi-Wan added.

“Sir, what if none of the students show any signs of working with the Separatists?” Rex asked.

“You four will become students for a month.” If nothing comes out of it, you will come back. We might be mistaken," Luminara replied.

“So we go to a school, become kids, suspect people, and then report back?” Fives questioned.

“Correct. You will need to become students of the school. I have already contacted the headmaster. You will have classes to go to every day. Lil' Soka and Skywalker, you must change your names. The other two just need to have a last name. You will come back to Coruscant every weekend to report what you've found so far," Plo Koon answered.

“Who will take care of the five-oh-first?” Anakin asked.

“They will merge with the two-hundred-twelfth battalion,” Obi-Wan answered, “So I'll be their temporary general. But for now, since they're on leave, I suspect we won't have many missions to do.”

The four of them all nodded. Obi-Wan was Anakin’s master and a good friend to the five-oh-first, so that shouldn’t be a problem.

"When will the mission take place? And what do we need?" Ahsoka asked.

"You will be ready to go by tomorrow at 0700. You will need to pack clothes, your weapons, your holopad, and your holoprojectors," Shaak Ti replied.

_(Clothes huh? Looks like the whole lot of us are gonna go shopping today Snips.)_

_(What's wrong with the clothes we have?)_

_(They're too Jedi-like. We need to keep it casual. We'll go pack up after this council meeting is over.)_

_(I'm going to pack my five-oh-first jacket. We should all do that! That way we still remember our battalion and stuff.)_

_(Good idea Ahsoka. Now pay attention!)_

Rex and Fives shared a questioning glance. Clothes? The only thing they have is their blacks, the jackets Ahsoka gave everyone in the five-oh-first, and their armor. When Rex looked at Anakin and Ahsoka, they had smiles on their faces.

"Any questions before we start telling you the information we collected so far?" Fisto asked.

The four of them shook their heads.

"Alright then, here's what we know..."

~

After the council was done with them, Ahsoka, Fives, Rex, and Anakin walked out, feeling nervous. 

“We’re gonna be kids!” Fives squealed.

“But we still have to take courses,” Ahsoka grumbled, “I mean, like seriously? Who wants to learn about politics? We just fight the war, not debate about it.”

The other three chuckled. “You know, in politics, we can speak freely. When we fight the war, we don’t get to do that.” Rex said.

“Okay, I know it’s morning and all, but we need to get ready because we’re going tomorrow,” Anakin declared, “Rex and Fives, you tell the five-oh-first what’s gonna happen and meet us outside at 0715 later. That means you have about two hours to do whatever you need to do. Ahsoka, make a list of what we need and meet me outside at 0645. I have to check something really quickly."

“He means talking to Padmé,” Ahsoka snickers.

Fives and Ahsoka laughed while Rex smiled.

Anakin just gave them all a glare and stomped off.

"Wait, Master, don't we have to choose our names?" Ahsoka called after him.

"How about we brainstorm when we meet up?" Fives suggested.

"Good idea Fives. That's what we'll do." Anakin shouted as he turned a corner.

"What do we do now?" Fives questioned.

"We're gonna need so much stuff for our mission. Can you guys meet me in my quarters on the Resolute at 0530 to check the list?" Ahsoka replied.

"Sure, sir," Rex answered.

"After we get breakfast!" Fives cheered as he and Rex walked away. Ahsoka went towards her quarters, listing off things that the team would need for their mission.

~

Anakin stomps off from the group muttering Huttese under his breath. He goes to an isolated room, where he presses buttons on his holoprojector to contact Padmé.

“Hello Ani,” Padme smiled. Seeing Anakin two hours before felt like a lifetime ago.

“Hello angel,” Anakin grinned.

“What do you need?”

“I have a new mission. It might take a month, but we’re allowed to come back on the weekends. I have to go to school with Rex, Fives, and Snips.”

“Oh, that’s different. It should be interesting, you’ll need to tell me all about it when you come back." 

A sound beeps on her end of the holoprojector. Padmé picked it up and frowns. 

“I have a meeting in 30 minutes. I’ll have to prepare. I hope the other senators are better than last time.” Padme complained.

Anakin grinned. “Well, I have to get going. I wish you luck. I love you.”

“Bye, love you too.” Padme smiled before Anakin turned off the holoprojector to head off to his shared quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE FROM 2/3/2021:
> 
> I'm putting this thing on hold for who knows how long. I was a beginner then, and now I got the hang of writing, and I would pick up on this...someday. Maybe this year but who knows? I will definitely re-edit everything once I start this again.


End file.
